


Unfortunate Omens

by VoyeuristicFacelessBeast



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), History, M/M, Reverse Omens, Romance, Unfortunate Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoyeuristicFacelessBeast/pseuds/VoyeuristicFacelessBeast
Summary: An AU where the angel Jorael never fell, and the angel Aziraphale fell to become the demon Azira. This work is meant more as an exploration of how the two could swap roles while still allowing the story to progress the way it does in canon, as well as serve as a jumping off point for future work in this AU.





	Unfortunate Omens

An angel stood beside the Eastern gate, watching Adam and Eve retreat into the evening sun. Their long white robes brushed the tops of their feet, a soft gold snake-patterned trim glinting in the sun. One pair of gold-patched wings sat elegantly upon their back, another curled delicately around their hips, and a third, smaller pair sat at ease over their shoulders. Their long, bright auburn curls sat ringlets, down their shoulders and framing their sharp features. A matching set of glinting gold eyes squinted in the harsh evening sun, the usually round pupils turned to tiny slits to combat the glare. A delicate smattering of glinting gold scales sat on their jawline and under their eyes. One of God’s flaming serpents, sent here to watch over the Tree.

The smallest set of wings at their shoulders ruffled, the only sign of startle the angel would dare give. The startle was prompted by the sudden sound of hooves tapping upon the stone around the edge of the gate. Eyes flitted over to look over the intruder. A creature that belonged in the Garden no more than the snake that had caused this entire mess. The soft clip-clop stopped beside them. A dusty gray goat. No, a sheep. A goat would have been too on the nose, wouldn’t it? It was wooly and adorned with a crown of four horns. The angel had only a brief glance before the demon shifted to a humanoid form, light gray wings fluttering behind them. They looked over at the angel, eyes hazel, pupils still rectangular, head still adorned with a crown of four horns.

“Well that didn’t go too swimmingly, did it?” The fluffy demon asked, smoothing down the front of their dark gray robes.

“Not quite.” The angel responded, shifting their gaze back to the pair, watching Adam with a flaming sword held aloft. “And why are you here, demon?”

“Well, they sent me up to make sure that things were going correctly with the apple business. That snake did take quite a while, they were really enjoying the time up in the Garden, not that I particularly blame them-”

The demon clearly was not going to stop talking any time soon.

“So you’re a supervisor then, uh-?” The angel turned their head to look their companion in the eyes, questioning.

“Ah, how rude of me. Bazira.” They replied brightly. “And I suppose I am, a bit of one.”

“Rude. You _are_ a demon.” The angel paused. “I suppose I am one as well. I was supposed to watch over the Tree.”

“Oh goodness, terrible job you did of it.” Bazira replied with a somewhat smug smile, shaped obnoxiously like a V. The angel rolled their eyes.

“Only God is perfect.” The angel replied. There was silence.

“Now, I was wondering- oh, I didn’t catch your name.”

“I never said.” There was a long pause, and while the angel refused to look they could feel the demon’s eyes on them. Finally they sighed. “Jorael”

“Ah, a pleasure, Jorael. As I was saying, does that human have the Guardian’s sword?”

Jorael tilted their head thoughtfully, the smallest hint of a smirk on their lips.

“I do suppose he does.”

“How did he come to acquire such a weapon?” Bazira asked curiously.

“Not sure. The Guardian must of left it laying around.”

“Seems a bit sloppy from one of yours.” The demon remarked. Jorael shrugged, glancing upwards. Clouds were gathering.

“It’s not exactly my problem, is it? I’ve got my own. Now the humans know the difference between good and evil. They were to remain innocent.”

“Is it really so bad? I suppose it must be, if they’re being cast out.” 

Jorael looked to the demon with a frown. “Why are they punished and I sit with my divinity intact?”

Bazira looked thoughtful, rubbing their chin before shrugging. 

The angel curled their six wings tighter to themselves as they felt the rain drops start. 

“I suppose God is ineffable, my dear.” The demon replied, silently noting the inward curl of Jorael’s wings. “Perhaps she’s become more forgiving as time passes.”

“Ineffable…” The angel muttered wryly.

Jorael glanced up at the sky, and something about the somewhat helpless look on their face pulled at Bazira’s newfound physical heart. They made a small gesture, spreading the gray wing nearest the shining serpent. Jorael ducked their head and stepped towards the shelter, biting their lip as Adam and Eve disappeared in the distance. 

Bazira’s wing was particularly fluffy, full of more down than the average winged being, and provided excellent rain cover. Little did the pair know what their meeting would set in motion throughout the centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't going to post this until I finished reference sheets for the two, but I couldn't get motivated to draw so that didn't happen. Imaginations are perfectly fine too.


End file.
